The Chaos
by JubilationCaliph
Summary: You are a god among men, granted-but remember this Holmsey, there are many gods.


The Chaos of Coralìne

* * *

><p>He was like-she didn't know what he was like but man, he was everywhere. He was like the Spanish Inquisition only British. He was determined; he was thorough-if he were anyone else she would have said passionate. But he was Holmes, and passion was not part of him.<p>

She was passionate-she was important, she was necessary. He needed her-he needed for the sake of the status quo. She was Coralìne Laurent, passion was all she had, and people of such fickle temperament were usually easy to mould.

It was almost funny, how inevitable it all was. Man did he have her now. His words were like shards of ice, his eyes conveyed 'without mercy'_._ She smiled a little-the conversation, the cool threats and the semi-hostile delivery, were going nowhere.

She was everywhere. There always, but never seen and never heard. He begins to find subtext of her underneath everything-there was her involvement in all of all.

_Stop looking. The truth will only hurt you, Holmsey dear._

_I will never stop looking. I'll turn every stone._

_Then I'm sorry, _she says_, for what is about to happen-they'll make it rain hellfire on you. They're like you, Holmsey. They'll never stop._

_Who are they?_

_They are everything, and everyone._

* * *

><p>King and queen, emperor and empress-mother and father, Dominus and Domina:<p>

_Coralìne, we have existed for far too long, we are far too necessary, far too important to let ourselves be compromised by one man. You find a way to control him or I will be forced to involve Domina._

Dominus created, Domina destroyed.

_It would be a shame to...remove, a mind such as his. Do you understand, Coralìne? Tell him to stop. Make him stop prying._

_Yes, Dominus, I understand Dominus._

It happened, 23 officials, all relevant, all dead, all after Coralìne's recent visit. It was apocalyptic. It rained hellfire, just like she promised.

_Was it really necessary, Domina? People have died._

_People will always die. Death is part of life._

* * *

><p><strong>Oblique<strong>

**Noun****,**** adjective**

1) Neither perpendicular nor parallel to a given line or surface; slanting; sloping.

2) (Of a solid) not having the axis perpendicular to the plane ofthe base.

3) Diverging from a given straight line or course.

4) Not straight or direct, as a course.

_5) Indirectly stated or expressed; not straightforward._

* * *

><p>What now what now what now?<p>

_Now, Coralìne Laurent, you go and make yourself available._

Dominus made Coralìne Laurent, Coralìne Laurent ran to Mycroft Holmes, Dominus wanted...Dominus got.

* * *

><p><em>I'm a coward, I'm a deserter. I know too much-it's their turn now Holmsey. I've told you everything. Now I have to die, they'll delete every trace of me. It will be like I never existed.<em>

Nonsense, Laurent, not even God himself will get to you.

_But Dominus is not God, Holmsey. Dominus is Primord._

* * *

><p>He protected her well-he made her a public figure-he made her the press fulcrum. He was good. He did not play the game-he made it.<p>

_You clever government official you, proper genius you are. _

Mycroft Holmes was God, but Dominus was still Primord.

* * *

><p>He found out about her 'devious' plan.<p>

_Traitor, I protected you._

She knew what was coming for her.

_Fear, I don't want to die-save me, Dominus._

Mycroft Holmes did not want her to die either.

_But I have to, traitor._

He felt something for her.

_Make it stop._

He wanted her to never fade, to never leave him, to never die.

_Weakness that is what she is. This was their plan all along-they wanted you to love her._

Fool, idiot, emotive.

_Holmsey-I love you. I'm sorry. I'll miss you._

* * *

><p>Silence was blessed to Coralìne Laurent. She loved it. She looked outside her window to see the inky darkness that surrounded the place. <em>Where the hell am I?<em>

"You are perfectly safe here, Coralìne."

"Careful there Holmsey-you're sounding more human by the syllable." He glared, he did that a lot. It was how he managed to intimidate people to do his bidding. _Mycroft Holmes, the man with the iron-gaze of promised doom. _The thought made her laugh inwardly.

"Where am I? Are we even in England anymore? Your minions had me gagged and blindfolded."

"What are you smiling at? Do you find your situation to be in any way humorous?" something was not right with him. He was attacking her with words-not that it was unusual in itself, but the way he did it now, he was doing it..._intensely_.

"Nothing, it's an inside joke-it's...nothing. Forget it." Damn him. He was worst than Dominus when he was like that, "What happened to Dominus and Domina?" she had not thought of them until that instant.

"They are gone." And she knew then that that was all he would ever tell her about Dominus and Domina. They were gone, and gone the will remain.

"There are still people who want me dead, Holmsey. I'm never going to be safe. It is only a matter of time before I am found." Coralìne sighed. It was only a matter of time before another Domina and Dominus are elected, no time at all before they would look for her and, in both the biblical and literal sense, delete her.

* * *

><p><em>They are gone, Coralìne. There is no more Dominate. There is nothing left.<em>

_I don't believe you._

_You do not have to._

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" The place was big-she could tell from looking out the widow, and it was well furnished in a modern kind of way, "Tell me or I'll have to take drastic measures." If he were anyone else he would have scoffed, but Mycroft Holmes did not scoff, did he? Mycroft Holmes glared, "Tell me where we are."<p>

"Since you are so adamant, I will explain. You won't like it, though."

"I don't have to."


End file.
